


Lazy Days are Rare for Kings

by lightbroke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bickering, Consensual, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbroke/pseuds/lightbroke
Summary: I love the idea of Malec bickering back and forth. I wish there was more of it in the show.





	Lazy Days are Rare for Kings

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Malec bickering back and forth. I wish there was more of it in the show.

  
“What are you doing?” Alec sleepily rubbed his eyes.  
“I’m doing the dishes.” Replied Magnus.  
“Exactly.” Alec stared.  
“Words, darling. I know you just woke up but words’ll make this far more easier. Consider it the first step to a more fruitful conversation?” Magnus shot Alec a sly teasing smirk before attending to the sudsy waters again.  
“I’ve never seen you do dishes.”  
“There’s a first for everything.”  
“No, I mean normally you snap and they’re done. Or-or that one time when you enchanted them to self clean.”  
“So I happen to be in a dish washing mood.”  
“You’re _never_ in a dish washing mood.”  
“Color me bored enough to do so, Alexander.” Alec continued to stare for a few more moments. His mouth opened and closed a few times resembling that of a fish out of water. “You’re cute when you’re confused.”  
“Concerned.” He corrected.  
“Over what?” Magnus inquired. There was a lull. He snorted. “This isn’t my first time doing dishes _or_ being bored for that matter. I’m human too you know.” Alec had walked into the kitchen and by now was to the left of the Warlock. He reached for a rag to dry. Magnus’ smile traveled to the corner crease of his eyes. “You don’t have to do this you know.”  
Alec bumped their hips together softly. “I want to. Let’s be bored together.”

* * *

Dishes washed, laundry folded, and floors swept, the boys had seemingly run out of things to do! Plopped over each other on the couch, Alec lay with his head on Magnus’ lap, Magnus’ hands in his hair. “I feel like we’ve been cleaning all day; I can’t believe it’s only twelve in the afternoon.”  
“What’s that saying? Early to rise, blah, blah, blah…” Magnus giggled.  
“I could think of something of pass the time.” There was no denying the flirtacious glint in Alexander’s hazels.  
“Oh no, I’m far too sore for that.” Magnus frowned apologetically. “Wonderfully sore. A beautiful reminder.” He bent down and gave Alec’s forehead a kiss.  
An amicable silence fell between the two. Still so very much in the beginning of their relationship, there was much they’d yet to try. Moments left unexplored. Memories to be made. Magnus wondered when Alec would feel ready to venture further just as Alec wondered if he was ready to take the next step. All this thinking led to Magnus humming as skilled fingers twirled around Alec’s raven locks.

* * *

“We could go shopping?”  
“My gods,” Alec’s brows rose as he looked at his boyfriend. ”I can’t believe you just suggested that.”  
Pink rose towards Alec’s cheeks. “Me either.”  
“You must be very bored.”  
“Consider shopping my dishes equivalent.” Alec lifted himself from Magnus’ lap and instead opted to wind around while facing him. “Hi.”  
“Hello.” Magnus smiled smooth, slow, softly. The afternoon sun caught the shiniest golden flecks in his cat eyes.  
“I haven’t had a slow day in years.”  
Magnus’ fingers traced the outline of Alec’s face. “I’m surprised your phone hasn’t rune once.”  
“Me too. And your clients seem to be actually leaving you alone for once.”  
“Don’t jinx me now.” Magnus smiled. Alec always made him smile.  
“I would never.” He leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

“Heads is take out. Tails is we cook something.”  
“Alec, this is ridiculous.” Magnus stood with delivery menus in his hand. “Just choose one.”  
“That’s now how heads or tails works.”  
“I know how heads or tails works.”  
“Then I don’t know why you’re being so difficult.” Alec showed Magnus the quarter so there’d be no debate as to its authenticity. With a flick the coin flew into the air and with a slap Alexander covered the answer with his right hand. “Heads.”  
“Ha!” Magnus shook the delivery menus with gusto. “I win.”  
Alec rolled his eyes and pocketed the quarter. “Then you get to pick where we eat Mr. Winner.”  
“I’m feeling Thai tonight?”  
“Those who make executive decisions don’t question.” Alec crossed his arms as he peered over Magnus’ shoulder to skim the Thai menu.  
“Yes but those that value relationships and love their partner do.” He quipped back. It earned an earnest smile from Alec. A smile topped off with a kiss on the cheek.  
“Thai works for me.”

* * *

Stomachs full and in a warm embrace beneath the covers, Alec couldn’t help but lean down to kiss his boyfriend. “Today was really nice.”  
Magnus smiled and pressed closer to his warm Shadowhunter. “Yes, yes it was.” His eyes fluttered closed.  
“We should do this more often.” Alec’s kisses trailed along Magnus’ jawline and down the slope of his neck.  
“Alec, what are you doing?” Magnus asked breathlessly.  
“Making today really _really_ nice.” He pulled Magnus closer before rolling on top of him and caging him beneath his tall lithe body.  
“I already said we couldn’t.” Magnus moaned softly.  
“We’re not doing that. I would never push you.” Alec promised, his hand rucking the bottom of Magnus’ pajama shirt up his torso. “No means no. I know that.”  
A feeling that had once been rarely felt, an encouraging warmth and relieved gladness, flooded the Warlock’s body. He was finally happy to have someone who understood. “So just kissing?”  
“It could be a little more if you wanted. I could make tonight end really, really, _really_ good for you.” Alec blushed but instead of ducking and hiding away pressed forward for more kisses.  
“What-what do you have in mind?” Magnus asked, coming positively undone beneath him. Alec’s hand drifted to the waistband of Magnus’ bottoms. “ _Oh_.”  
Alec couldn’t help but moan as he acquired a handful of his boyfriend. “Oh yes or oh no?” He stopped for a moment and met Magnus’ gaze.  
Magnus blinked. He knew his eyes were giving him away, vertical pupils blown wide practically covering all the gold around them. “Oh yes. _Oh yes, yes, yes_.” He lifted his hips to put pressure against Alec’s hand. Alec smiled and kissed him as his hand slipped beneath the cloth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to follow me on Twitter @lightbroke. I do polls from time to time and am taking prompt ideas.


End file.
